


[之焉]西雅图未眠夜

by 阿矾 (afanvera)



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afanvera/pseuds/%E9%98%BF%E7%9F%BE
Summary: To get to you. And all for you.
Relationships: 之焉
Kudos: 5





	[之焉]西雅图未眠夜

焉栩嘉在朋友圈发了张照片。满屏极盛的樱花。

夏之光在初春的北京醒来，时间是2023年3月24日中午12点。他打开朋友圈，看到了焉嘉的定位，大洋彼岸的西雅图。

想了想后夏光还是戳开了焉嘉的头像。

“？”

上一条对话记录还是两周前。

“放假散心。”焉嘉回得倒是快，而且永远清楚他在问什么。

“好玩吗？”夏光问。

“还可以。来吗？”

夏光想焉嘉总是知道自己前两天刚杀青了新戏；就像夏光也知道焉嘉最近一直在休息，下个工作还有半个月才开工一样。

“行吧。”夏光回。反正当年团里一起办的十年美签也没过期。

“So, what's your ETA?”

三分钟后夏光截了个航班出票确认页发了过去，到达时间是16个小时以后。

***

夏之光不讨厌坐飞机，但跨洋的长途飞机还是让人心烦。他想幸好西雅图是全美距离东八区最近的地方，要是焉嘉在纽约，打死他都不会去。

What's your ETA？ETA，Estimated Time of Arrival。说起来夏光对这个缩写印象深刻也是因为焉栩嘉 。那时候他们一起听 Justin Bieber & Selena Gomez 这对痴男怨女以及他们的朋友们，大型恋爱狗血剧北美意难忘有任何更新都要一起吃瓜。2020年情人节，另娶她人的 Justin Bieber 发了新专辑《Changes》。这是必然要买的。听完后两个人都觉得这钱不如打给当年的那张《Purpose》……最后夏之光挑了几首塞进晚安歌单；倒是焉嘉 cover 了一首不那么起眼的《ETA》扔到了抖音上，唱得阿粤在微信群里问是不是喝了假酒以前不是说不唱情歌的吗？

喝个毛的假酒，夏光在心里默默无语，焉嘉情人节前一天凌晨翻唱的那首《Honesty》才是真的喝了假酒——

“What if I dive deep. Will you come in after me？”

如果我义无反顾，你愿意追随我么？

焉栩嘉问。

夏之光大叹气。

而 Selena Gomez 移植了肾脏生死边缘走过一回还要继续唱“To get to you”（对了，这首焉嘉也 cover 过），越洋飞机也不需要 dive deep 千分之一的勇气，夏光最后依旧来了。

飞机飞跃国际日期变更线，日期倒回前一天。夏光提着行李从扶梯缓缓升上来，看到焉嘉站在接客口双手插兜，一脸百无聊赖地等他。

夏光冲焉嘉挥了挥手。

西雅图比北京晚16个小时。他掏出手机，系统自动校正至当地时间，2023年3月24日的中午12时。时间往前走，他却依然回到了戳开焉嘉头像的那个时刻。

就是这样的。

他跟焉栩嘉之间总有时差，表面上看似一致，但实际一言难尽，难以形容。

总在莫名其妙地相遇同时错过。

好吧，简单一点，他跟焉栩嘉凑一起时总没好事……

***

夏只光走得急，只带了一个箱子，随手塞了两件衣服，到达后直接扔进了焉嘉租来的车里。

“你倒是挺方便。”焉嘉看着他伶仃的行李和理直气壮的态度，着实无语。

“你喊我来的啊。”夏光也不客气，歪在后座倒头就睡。

醒来时已经到了位于 downtown 的酒店。焉嘉伸手叫醒他，夏光迷离地跟在后面。全世界的万豪长得都一样，夏光踩在软绒地毯上仿佛回到了第二故乡。他把护照交给焉嘉，把信用卡交给焉嘉，全神放空听焉嘉和前台哔哔了三分钟英文，然后从焉嘉的手里接过房卡，拖着行李箱进了电梯。

时差不同的人没必要互相祸害睡眠质量。夏光的房间就在焉嘉的对面，还挺像当年两人还做队友时一同外出务工的时光。

说到前团——R1SE 解散后团员各自向前。焉嘉和夏光身上不再压着爱豆营业的 KPI，又有老谷和郭子凡前同事珠玉在前，两人立马如泥牛入海，开启了神龙见首不见尾、微博只剩报平安的哇唧野人模式。

夏光被长途飞机和时差搞得一点脾气都没。焉嘉扔给他一句“睡醒了喊我”后甩上门，夏光也只是点点头，把自己砸进了相见恨晚的床铺。

睁眼已是半夜，错过了焉嘉喊他吃饭的消息。夏光把微信列表往下刷，发现赵磊找他有事。

“我不在国内。”夏光在黑暗中眯着眼，用指尖戳着手机。

“嗯？所以你也去西雅图了？”赵磊回了一句。

夏光盯着对话心服口服。赵磊就是赵磊。他和焉嘉之间的任何风吹草动都逃不过赵磊的眼睛。

“哇，你俩不会去美国结婚吧？”

……也永远的脑洞大。

夏之光扔了一串省略号回去。最后赵磊说那等你回国再说吧，难得的机会和嘉哥好好玩啊，记得去试一试“寿司之神”小野二郎的大弟子在西雅图开的餐厅。

“……好。”

***

天还没亮，夏之光就精神万丈地去砸焉栩嘉的房门——被饿的。

“你有病吧。”焉嘉一脸崩溃地打开门，“餐馆都没开门这家酒店也没有24小时 room service，哪儿给你找饭。”

夏光不依不饶，“24小时便利店总有吧？”

焉嘉薅了把刘海，强忍着一个眼刀飞过去的冲动，“你以为是在北京还是上海啊？”

最后是楼下早早营业的星巴克救了夏之光半条命。

昨晚下了整夜的大雨，空气湿润得好闻。焉嘉和夏光坐在户外的餐桌旁，面前是冒着热气的咖啡和香软的可颂。街上行人寥落，雾一般的雨丝飘了一点在焉嘉浅色的发梢上，他整个人的边缘亮晶晶毛茸茸的，突兀地立在西雅图灰蒙蒙的街道和天色前。

夏光的目光在焉嘉起床气的脸上逡巡了一圈，最后落在下拉抿紧的嘴唇上，忍不住笑了。

“笑什么？”焉嘉莫名其妙。

夏光补充完最后一口咖啡因，把纸杯扔进垃圾桶，起身拍了拍焉嘉的肩膀。

“走吧，去看樱花。”

***

不料他和焉嘉在西雅图的第一站就惨遭滑铁卢。

他们从华盛顿大学的地下停车场出来，拐过一个弯，站在了著名赏樱圣地四角广场的入口，然后——

面面相觑。

焉嘉眼神在夏光身上上下下反复扫，率先发动攻击，“夏之光你有毒吧！？”

“什么叫我有毒？你才有毒吧。”夏之光满脸震惊。

“我前天来还开得好好的怎么你一到就全没了。”焉嘉指着满地的落英质问。

昨夜突降一场疾风骤雨，四角广场开得极盛的樱花被雨打风吹去。粉色的花瓣铺满砖红色的地面，一路绵延；抬头往上，枝头就剩了一点零星的浅色。

“关我什么事？”夏之光无语凝噎，“而且明显我更惨吧，坐了十多个小时的飞机倒了时差还饿个半死结果啥都没看到。你好歹还拍照发了朋友圈。”

“绝对是你有毒。”焉嘉迈出左脚，踢踢踏踏向前走。周六的早上校园里一片安静，小滩小滩的积水里漂着粉色的樱花瓣。焉嘉小跳着避开，倒影在连绵的水光间起伏着闪现。

走了几步后焉嘉回头，“走啊，来都来了，怎么都得转一圈吧。”

“怎么就我有毒了究竟谁有毒啊谁有毒……”夏光碎碎念着跟上去。

看完落花满地，学校还有古色古香的苏赛罗图书馆值得参观。焉嘉和夏光各自踩了一脚的泥，爬上层层花岗岩的台阶，才发现门口立了块告示：“Saturday，Closed”。

夏光和焉嘉呆立5秒，然后彻底笑成一团。

“别甩锅，我俩都有毒。”夏光扶住焉嘉的肩膀。

“哪有，绝对是你的问题。”焉嘉笑得头发蓬乱，刘海支棱在眼前。

樱花凋尽、景点关门、雾蒙蒙的天气哪怕站在最佳观景点也看不清远处的雷尼尔雪山。

“弃疗了弃疗了。”夏光决定向命运屈服。

……嗐，他跟焉栩嘉凑一起时总没好事。

***

心态上弃疗后旅程反而放松了很多。夏光想再差也就这样了，多玩一点都是赚的，反正5天后也该回去了；他问过了焉嘉的行程，买了同一班的回程航班。

焉嘉把车开回酒店。西雅图的 downtown 不大，环绕港口依山而建，建筑们鳞次排列一直到蔚蓝的港湾。他们步行去著名的派克市场看了卖鱼小贩的表演和口香糖墙，也从最高处远眺普吉湾粼粼的海面。早春的郁金香上市，焉嘉挑了一束黄色的抱在怀里，整个人生动且熠熠；夏之光要了一杯本地有名的姜汁汽水，被辣得舒缓又带了水果的甜。晚餐去了赵磊提到的寿司店，可惜都觉得有点盛名难副。

之后一天去了太空针、流行艺术博物馆和玻璃制品博物馆。雷尼尔雪山听说来回要开6个小时的车，两个人合计了半天谁都不想开。焉栩嘉直说跟夏之光出来旅游真是亏死了，本以为能多个人帮忙开车，结果屁用没有。夏光说我比你亏多了好吗，被你的朋友圈无辜诈骗，千里迢迢过来就看见一地的落花随雨打风吹去。

第三天，两个懒人最终也只在 downtown 附近乱转。路过市政中心，焉嘉在长椅上坐下休息，夏光去街角的星巴克买了杯冰美式，托腮坐在一旁，看鸽子们在草地上踱步。

即使不去刻意注意，周围成双成对到处秀恩爱的人也太多了点……

焉嘉眯起眼睛，终于在外墙的金属铭牌上找到了原因，“Marriage License Department”。

“北美民政局啊，”夏光咬着吸管，“……百闻不如一见。”

焉嘉低着头开始刷手机。夏光认识了广场上的两打鸽子并挨个取好名字后，突然听见焉嘉冷不防地问，“你护照带了吗？”

他摸了摸口袋说带了，然后警觉地问焉嘉想干嘛，难不成还想在这儿领结婚证。

“可以领啊，你想要吗？”焉嘉歪过头看他。“只要年满18周岁就能领；同性情侣或者外国公民也都可以。”

夏光空白了整整十秒。回过神来，脑中只剩五个字：“这是诈骗吧？”

不，焉栩嘉从不诈骗，焉栩嘉在某些地方永远比他坦荡……焉嘉问 anysong challenge 要试试吗？焉嘉说 NASA 立扫帚挑战真的假的？焉嘉问鹅宅好时光的直播去吗？焉嘉发朋友圈说大洋彼岸的樱花开了；焉嘉一脸狡黠地问：“可以领啊，你想要吗？”

——What if I dive deep. Will you come in after me？

“那就走吧。”夏之光说。

——To get to you. And all for you.

他们一前一后地推开市政中心的玻璃旋转门。婚姻登记处在4层的430室，排队的人不多，工作人员接过护照验过身份，把登记表递给他们。

结婚登记费用70刀。老牌资本主义国家的政府部门居然不刷二维码不收信用卡只收现金，焉嘉愣在原地，差点当场吐槽“我三百年没见过现金长什么样了”，最后还是夏光翻出了自己在机场换的纸币救了场。

两个人找了张桌子开始填这张又臭又长的表。夏光对自己的丑字儿极其有数，全权扔给焉嘉。

最后只剩本人签字。焉嘉把笔放到夏光面前。

“……你确定？”夏光捏着笔。

“结了也能离啊。”焉嘉一脸无所谓，“小甜甜布兰妮当年结完婚55个小时立马离了。”

“哇，你这个真是……登月碰瓷。”夏光摇头，一边在下面签下自己的名字。

“你到法定婚龄了吗？”夏光又问，“作为中华人民共和国公民的。”

“还差半年？”焉嘉算了算。

“那领了也没用啊。”夏光嘬着冰美式，拎起签完名的表格，从上到下缓缓扫过。

“废话可真多。”焉嘉嗤了一声。

最后夏光把表格还给焉嘉。两个人回到登记窗口，工作人员一通操作，终于递出来一张印着花体英文的硬卡纸，附带一堆有的没的和一句愉快的“Congratulations！”

“这就好了？”夏光觉得草率得有些离奇了。

“嗯……倒也不是。”焉嘉接过那堆纸，最上面那张明晃晃地用花体印着夏之光和焉栩嘉两个名字的拼音，“这只是结婚许可。拿到结婚许可后的3天至60天之内，双方各找一个见证人并预约当地法院的法官证婚。证婚当天所有人到场，等法官签完字后才算有效婚姻，最后换正式的证书。”

夏光在脑内理了一下这个逻辑；别说什么找见证人预约法官了，他俩后天的回程航班，连3天后才启动的有效期都够不到。

“你这是诈骗吧？是的吧？”夏光愤怒沸腾了。

“我也签了啊，有把自己也骗进来的吗？”焉嘉收起那份结婚许可，冲夏光歪了歪头，抄起椅背上的外套拔腿就跑。

“70刀还是我付的，你骗钱又骗人你是不是觉得自己好厉害啊。”夏光追在后面发飙。

***

闹完回去的路上焉嘉肉眼可见的开心。天色渐暗，他们一前一后在热闹的城市中穿梭，夜风中裹挟着春天的气味。人行道潮湿且窄，夏光时不时从后面牵过焉嘉的衣袖提醒他小心。

等红绿灯时焉嘉接了个电话，夏光站在一旁发呆。车流的前灯一簇簇流转，忽明忽暗，照在旁边焉嘉的侧脸上，镀上浅浅的金边，是夏光一直很喜欢的毛茸茸的触感。

他想起来之前有次和赵磊去喝酒，两个人在昏暗的酒吧里听台上的乐队如泣如诉。灯光和声音都嘈杂，适合说一点内心的纠结。夏光犹豫了很久跟赵磊说不知道拿焉嘉怎么办。

赵磊笑笑，说夏之光你太顺着他啦。

夏光一脸惊奇，说我有吗？

赵磊说你就是，然后拿过自己的玻璃杯碰了碰夏光的，“但你也知道他要的不是这个。”

“光光，对自己坦诚一点嘛。”最后赵磊说。

“你比你以为的更爱他。”

***

焉嘉挂掉了电话，转过头看夏光，“之光，我临时有事先回去了。机票改签好了，明天一大早就走。”

夏光点点头表示知道了。

总会有意外。焉栩嘉比他先来，焉栩嘉比他先走。一直都是这样，没什么好大惊小怪的。

绿灯亮起，行人流动。

“就是租的车需要你还一下，还之前加满油。”焉嘉的低音混在嘈杂的背景里，“我回去把租车公司经理的名片给你，直接找他就行。”

“嗯好。”

回到酒店，焉嘉收好了箱子，两个人纠结了半天实在不想再出门吃饭，于是叫了 Room Service。等餐的时候夏之光说要不晚上看个电影吧，应景点的，有什么发生在西雅图的故事吗？

焉嘉斜倚在床头，点开手机搜索栏，十秒后抬头，笑：“《五十度灰》？”

夏光一脸被噎到的表情。搜了个 trailer 点开，还真是西雅图灰蒙蒙的天际线。

“换一个吧。”夏光表示，“《西雅图不眠夜》，经典老片，看看三十年前的汤姆·汉克斯。”

“你也不怕看睡着了。”

“你还想看嗨了去楼下喝一杯？”夏光反问。

于是焉嘉往床上一躺表示同意。夏光找了片源，夏光搞定了投屏，夏光挂上了字幕，夏光关上了灯；Room Service 来了，夏光把焉嘉的那份连着托盘端到床上，把刀叉从餐巾里抽出来塞到焉嘉的手里。

古早的片头开始播放，夏光在黑暗里找到了开瓶器和啤酒，在焉嘉床尾的软绒长凳上坐下。他摸索着撬开瓶盖，啤酒香气一点点散出来。

节奏很慢，丧偶的男主角 vs 另负婚约的女主角，相隔千里，在广播电台的电波中悄然相遇。

“真的是古早味。”焉嘉评价。

“神奇，三十年前的街道还和现在长的一样。”夏光的关注点也挺歪。

经典之所以是经典，是因为台词句句杀人诛心。

You make millions of decisions that mean nothing and then one day your order takes out and it changes your life.

“你每天都在做很多看起来并无意义的决定，但在某一天，某个决定就能改变你的一生。”

电影中念到这一句的时候夏光听见后面的焉嘉动了动。他放下手里的玻璃瓶，撑起身体回头去看床上的焉嘉。

他的爱人眼珠很亮，屏幕的光映在他深色的瞳仁里，像两簇安静的火，让夏光想到玻璃博物馆黑色背景里小巧的艺术品。脆弱，安静，剔透，熠熠生辉。

两个人视线交汇，然后又分开。

故事继续。

看到一半时焉嘉嘟哝着口渴要喝水。夏光起身去给他翻瓶装水，拧开了再递给他。黑暗里看不太清楚，洒了一点在焉嘉的前襟上。

“夏之光你好瞎。”焉栩嘉就着夏之光的手喝了一口，然后用手背抹了抹湿漉漉的嘴，猫一样抬起头。

“嗯我瞎。”夏光说，“焉栩嘉你比我还瞎。”

谁更瞎难分高下。但谁先瞎倒是没什么好争的。

夏之光推演过很多次事情究竟是怎么回事。他记性太好，某种程度上也是种负担。赵磊开玩笑说你是不是记得和每个人初次见面时的场景。夏光说差不多吧，记住名字和长相顺便就记住了时间地点，不难记。

赵磊说嘿你这记性好适合被杀人灭口。

杀人灭口没出现，自投罗网却是有。

他想来想去，到底还是从2018年底开始看不懂焉栩嘉的。那时候前前团在准备最后一轮的演唱会；赵磊和彭楚粤说要去创造营了，公司问夏光有兴趣吗，不去也没关系，好好上学以后当演员。夏光辗转考虑了一周做了决定，说那我也去吧。同时得知焉嘉也表达了意向。

夏光一直记得焉嘉的理想是考进北影。一个高三生不在家备考，跑来参加选秀回锅在夏光看来简直匪夷所思……进营后发现还有个叫何洛洛的小朋友也干了类似的事，夏光才松了口气。

这样看焉嘉的选择也不算奇怪；算了，搞不懂现在的弟弟们都在想什么……

再往前不可考。焉嘉也从来没提过。

“But your destiny can be your doom.”

但命运也许并不如意。

看到这句台词时夏光忍不住大叹气。后面的际遇确实崎岖坎坷（壶团本身也崎岖坎坷）。夏光问自己后悔吗，当然不后悔，成团出道对于他宛如涅槃新生。

2019夏天的尾巴里他后知后觉，明白过来焉嘉脸上时不时奇怪又酸涩的表情和谜一般的言辞有着怎样的深意。

“你这都是吊桥效应。”夏光之前就挣扎过，试图把锅甩给创造营大逃杀。

“没有这么长的吊桥效应。”彼时焉栩嘉正低头趴在夏之光的床上打游戏，冷静地否认。

焉嘉的深意——焉嘉说我很在乎，但我不知道你在不在乎，我怕你不在乎，我也看不懂你在不在乎；或许你也不需要我的在乎，但我又恨我那么在乎。风雨都是我自己的，我不知道你知不知道……也许你什么都不知道。

夏光幡然醒悟，忍不住循着焉嘉走过的轨迹追上去，一边跑一边说我当然在乎，我怎么可能不在乎，我在乎你是这样在乎；你是焉栩嘉啊我怎么会不在乎，我能怎么办。焉嘉说“我知道怎样推你下悬崖”；dive deep好手焉栩嘉当然知道——杨过为什么要跳绝情谷，因为姑姑早就先他一步往下跳。

哇塞，这么看好像真的是焉嘉在诈骗他。

恋爱谈得小心翼翼，瞒上瞒下，诈骗全壶。

周震南当年就骂过他俩是骗子夫夫诈骗CP，诈骗全团全公司瞒天过海全世界。说这话时是壶团即将解散的火锅局。姚琛凑过来给周震南盛汤，笑得一脸“我嗑的就是真的”；何洛洛正在捞锅里的牛肉，捞到一半开始发呆放空脱离战局；翟潇闻站起身说不好意思不好意思啊大家让一让我去趟厕所；赵磊一边扒拉碗里的米饭一边远远望过来。

后来焉嘉总算变得坦然，有了很多的心照不宣邀请和小心思。但夏光清楚焉嘉心里难熬过，像在无光的密林中穿行。现在焉嘉熬过来了，等着夏光缓慢穿过同一片黑色的丛林。

电影行进到三分之二时焉嘉皱着脸说要洗澡。夏光说好，问那要先暂停吗？

焉嘉说不用，麻烦你转述剧情了。

夏光抿着剩下的啤酒往后看。等到酒瓶空了焉嘉也没洗完。夏光最终还是摁了暂停键。

“It's a sign.”字幕停在这一句。是个兆头。

说得真对。夏光想，每段关系都有sign，而他和焉嘉凑在一起时总没好事。

终于浴室门开了，焉嘉披着睡衣顶着湿漉漉的头发趴回床上。

夏光问你不吹头发吗？小心着凉。

焉嘉摇头。问剧情怎么样了。

夏光说他们错过了彼此的第一面。有点衰。

男主对女主的第一面，是接机口的惊鸿一瞥，随后便被人流冲散。

女主对男主的第一面，是湖面上离开的背影。女孩沿着湖岸一路驾车追随，直到遥远的河滩。

“那和我俩还挺像。”焉嘉表示，自以为的第一面并不是第一面。

“嗯。”夏光附和。包括一样衰。

剧情继续。终于等到命定的恋人第一次四目相对，女主站在马路中央，一辆消防车突然鸣笛冲出擦身而过；两个人未能说上一句话，女主就惊慌失措驾车离去。

“现实故事到这里就该有个 Happy Ending 了。”夏光点评，“横跨整个大洲，千里迢迢，这样落荒而逃太可惜了。”

“真在这里结束也太草率了，不值得成为经典爱情电影，让某人三十年后还翻出来观赏。”焉嘉揶揄。

“每次曙光将现却总有奇怪的曲折。”夏光叹气。他懂得世事不尽如人意是常态，但总希望所有的故事能够顺遂一些。

“因为所有的曲折都是为了等一个更好的时刻。一个真正的 Big Moment。”焉嘉低声回答。

***

故事终于跌跌撞撞走到了纽约帝国大厦楼顶，一切美好爱情的圣地。华灯亮起，男女主等到了他们命中注定的相遇。

没有热烈的接吻，没有激动的拥抱，只有简单的“It's you?”和“It's me.”

是你吗？是我。

无需累赘的语言和动作，简单、宏大、又静默。

“100分钟的电影，男女主最终同框两分钟。”夏光对着片尾的滚动字幕感慨。

“但这是真正的 Big Moment。”焉嘉说。

夏光起身收拾凌乱的空瓶和餐盘。焉嘉开始闹他，颀长的小腿从洁白的羽绒被里伸出来，脚背在夏光的膝盖和大腿上蹭来蹭去。

“好了别闹。你明天一大早的飞机。”夏光握着他的脚踝给塞回去。

最后还是做了。

进去之前夏光起身去找套，焉嘉说不用了直接进来吧。抵在入口时发现已经扩张润滑过了，他捉住胯骨，动了两下直接推到最里面。

焉嘉眯着眼，发出一声又软又哑的呻吟，混在窗外淅沥的雨声里。

“怎么感觉瘦了。”夏光抚着他的后颈，再顺着脊骨缓缓摸下去。

“你管的还挺多。”焉嘉喘着气说。

焉嘉的身体好搞得要死，又软又黏，抽出来的时候会软绵绵地夹他。夏光一如既往去吻焉嘉颈间的痣，用牙尖去磨，又沿着颈线去含他上下滚动的喉结。

快感一点点堆积着向上，黏黏糊糊着直达峰值。两人身上裹着汗和黏着的体液接吻。焉嘉喜欢深吻，勾着夏光的脖子用舌尖去勾舔对方口腔里残余的一点酒精的味道。

***

离开的清晨夏光开车送焉嘉去机场，焉嘉眯着眼歇在副驾。太阳还未升起，天空一片灰蓝；车内安静，焉嘉随手打开电台，主播语调舒缓地说着片儿汤话英文，时断时续地点播歌曲。

Selena Gomez 不插电版的[《Wolves》](https://y.qq.com/n/yqq/song/002jmh0P0fyg88.html)，应人应景。

“I've been running through the jungle I've been running with the wolves To get to you, to get to you”

清晨的第一缕光亮越过路两旁的重重山脉照在眼前。朝霞自天之尽头一路铺开，绚烂的橙色渐变为深蓝。夏光听见焉嘉跟着旋律哼唱——

“I've been down the darkest alleys Saw the dark side of the moon To get to you, to get to you……”

机场到了，焉嘉下车，夏光从另一侧出来打开后备箱。焉嘉从夏光手里接过行李，然后转过身，迎着阳光笑眯眯地看他，眼睛弯成两道明亮的弧线。

夏光走上前去拥抱他，把脸埋在焉嘉的肩膀。焉嘉身上有阳光的味道，蓬松又柔软。

“Bye bye~”焉嘉冲夏光挥挥手。夏光目送他消失在航站楼的入口。

他不知道什么时候能真正校正和焉嘉之间的时差。也许焉栩嘉说得没错，未来确实有个真正的 Big Moment 在等待着他们。他关上车门，听到 Selena Gomez 唱——

“To get to you…and all for you”

~ FIN ~

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文成稿在三月中，那时候大家因为疫情被摁在家里，森永和演唱会（再加个之前的追我吧）也都黄了，所以写得还蛮郁闷的；现在翻出来看恍若隔世(:з」∠)……  
> 祝两个小朋友都好！嘉嘉金榜题名！光光早日演上想演的警察！一切顺顺利利！


End file.
